Night Classes
by YourswithLove
Summary: A silly (and sweet) drabble about Rachel's enthusiasm to attend night classes to broaden her horizons, dragging Finn along with her for the ride. New York Finchel


_"Come on, Finn," squeaked Rachel animatedly, "Let's take a night class together."_

_Finn knew that Rachel missed formal classes. After all, once she'd dropped out of NYADA to pursue the stage she hadn't looked back and frankly, that was fantastic because as a born performer Rachel learned more understudying Fanny Brice than she would have sitting in a lecture theatre._

_But Rachel was also addicted to the positive feedback received from structured learning – having very little experience with the opposite. While the upbeat critics reviews had sufficed to tide her over, she missed learning something new and being rewarded with excellent test results, grades or direct praise for her achievements. Her love of gold stars worked as a metaphor as well as a motivation device. And Finn had bucket loads of them – turns out 3rd graders and Rachel Berry had something in common. However, an unexpected issue arose when they had the opportunity to house sit the luxury apartment of one of Rachel's successful co-stars for a weekend. For 'fun' he and Rachel embarked on a challenge to see who could give the other the most orgasms, using gold stars to keep track. The opulent surroundings, coupled with the privacy to remain naked for the entire period resulted in some of the kinkiest sex they'd ever had. (Not that it mattered but Rachel won – when the story was embellished upon during drunken roommate Friday's, Finn would always smirk and raise one eyebrow grinning cheekily and propose an alternate theory, "Did she though?" he'd joke, "Did she really?") Anyway, he now found it difficult to mark a page of arithmetic and award a gold star without getting a raging erection. Behavioral theory, Finn learned. Bloody Pavlov._

_It hadn't taken long for Finn to figure out that if you challenged Rachel to learn something new, you could bet she'd practice until she was perfect at it. It was how Finn had taught Rachel to swim, drive in New York and best of all, attempt and conquer several tricky sex positions (like the lusty leg lift, which technically should have been impossible given the differences in their statures but as it turned out with Rachel's flexibility and Finn's strength was pretty freaking awesome.)_

_It always rankled Puck (and their roommates, Santana and Kurt) that Finn and Rachel's relationship didn't exit the honeymoon period. The horny housewives that he seduced during his pool cleaning duties lacked the agility of Rachel and his actual girlfriends never lasted long enough to build a level of trust so pronounced as in Finn and Rachel's relationship that no matter what weird sex position he'd suggest, it would always be turned down. Which is why Finn imagined that Puck would suggest taking night classes together when Rachel had discussed with them that she wanted to broaden her horizons._

_"You do everything else together," he'd sneered enviously at Finn, "So, why the fuck don't you learn something useful?"_

_This was all well and good but Finn taught classes! His job (and his life, it seemed) consisted of lesson plans and helping kids achieve outcomes. After completing a four-year degree of classes! Sure, Finn read education theory texts and loved attending professional development but that was to assist him in becoming a better teacher. He didn't know what irrelevant and random learning Rachel would prescribe._

_Turns out that it wasn't so bad. The first thing they tried to learn together was basic cookery. Kurt was the best chef in their apartment but he was also mostly absent. Surprisingly, he dichotomously had the best social life (in** that** way) but demonstrated extremely prudish values. He had never coped well with the 'curtains for doors' concept, sleeping with noise cancelling headphones. (When he moved out of the loft Rachel went apartment hunting with him. She'd always dissolve into peals of laughter when his first question to estate agents was, "So how thick are the walls?") Rachel was actually an excellent baker because of the precision needed for the task. Following directions and measuring accurately was totally her thing but she didn't possess any of the technique of master bakers; kneading, stretching, folding. She also stated (although Finn disputed it) that they could hardly eat banana bread and cookies for every meal (bitter was his disappointment). Baking and cooking were different though._

_The food preparation skills they lacked were demonstrated by the restricted variety of dishes they knew how to make. Mac and cheese featured predominately in the Hudson-Berry-Lopez-Hummel loft, as did Spaghetti and Meatballs (because it was easy to separate Rachel's vegetarian portion) and anything that came from a box or could be ordered from a menu. (They were collected by everyone who lived there and even visitors knew about their attempts to amass the biggest collection of menus in NY. The menu pride of place was pinned to Rachel's calendar, since everyone used it regularly.)_

_Scowling when he entered the cooking for couple's class, Finn was treated to the realization that the other participants probably had children with children the same ages of them. Shockingly, he excelled. Finn had a natural talent for combining flavors, which he guessed came from the fact that he really liked eating – he wasn't averse to tasting any food no matter the obscure source._

_Their teacher was a voluptuous middle-aged woman named, Verna who took a fancy to Finn, even before she'd taken credit for uncovering his hidden talent. He also impressed all the grandmotherly types in the room, who'd salivate over his newest gourmet creation, congratulating him on how he'd bought forth the spicy heat or creamy smoothness of his dish._

_"What did Verna say?" Santana was always excited to hear how the cooking teacher exalted his latest dish as she rushed forward with her dessert-sized spoon to sample his skill immediately after Finn and Rachel arrived home._

_"Verna said he made the poultry the star of his dish. But Santana," Rachel demonstrated her annoyance, as well as how she'd picked up some shocking language, while Santana greedily devoured chicken cacciatore, "Verna isn't actually interested in his treatment of the chicken. She's more interested in the size of his cock!"_

_Verna's interest in Finn was extremely obvious. Her arms would circle his waist while she demonstrated how to stir sauce. Or she'd constantly touch his hands to admire his chopping technique. Rachel would raise her eyebrows pointedly every time the woman would get close, which made Finn laugh. They were clearly the most in love couple in the class._

_Finn loved to whisper suggestive things in her ear about dripping the melted chocolate into her cleavage, just so he could remove it with his tongue. He'd rub her ass while she discussed different roasting techniques with the elderly males of the class. Or he'd kiss her deeply after he'd sampled his dish so she could taste it without being subjected to the guilt of eating chicken, or prawns or venison._

_Rachel was proud of Finn but disappointed that she sucked so badly. She always over seasoned because she had to guess since she was a vegetarian and Verna (deliberately, Rachel had decided) had no interest in pursuing dishes without protein. And although she attempted to focus on one specific task, Rachel's ability to multitask overtook and she'd burn her food while concentrating on something else. Despite her failed endeavors she was glad Finn's skill had enabled them to eat healthier. And watching him gain confidence and find passion (in something other than her) excited her beyond belief. (It also helped them unearth the fun that was bringing food items into the bedroom – although it was more appropriately also the kitchen bench, table or floor or against the refrigerator than the bedroom._

_After Finn had won the cooking class debacle, Rachel enrolled them in Spanish lessons. She hadn't recalled than Finn had taken basic Spanish in High School and burned with righteous indignation when it was exposed._

_"That's not fair," she complained, "You can't be better than me at cooking and Spanish!"_

_She needn't have worried though. Finn sucked at Spanish while Mr. Schue taught it. He'd improved slightly when Mr. Martinez was employed but his verbal scores were pretty pathetic. Rachel's confidence was boosted when she heard since pronunciation, pitch and tone were all elements of her job._

_Remembering the language rules and basics actually came back quickly for Finn though. He'd realized some of it must have seeped into his brain through osmosis and he scored top marks for their first written test, beating Rachel by a single answer. He took no joy in beating her (well, maybe a tiny bit) but they'd established a tradition of betting on ridiculous things and Rachel now owed him a blowjob. That was actually a pretty common reward but this one was made better because it was conditional– it had to be somewhere 'a bit public'. Finn had discovered an exhibitionist streak in himself and had smuggled Rachel into work and under his desk (after hours, of course.) He'd left work that day smiling like the cat who gotten the cream (creating dirty puns in his head that it was actually the other way around)._

_Proactively, Rachel began cheating. Not in the traditional sense though. She sought out Santana's help and repaid her by taking over some of her chores, like laundry and vacuuming. As Rachel got better, Finn decided to ask Santana for help in exchange for food so for quite some time Santana enjoyed playing them off one another._

_"Finn's pronunciation has gotten so much better, Rachel," she'd tsk, egging on Rachel's competitive side._

_"Rachel has scored better than you in the last two tests, Finn," she'd taunt, "I can help but it will cost you dinner for a week."_

_This backfired though when Rachel guiltily confessed her cheating ways to Finn and he'd realized they'd been played. Santana became their full time Spanish teacher and within a month they could have slightly fluent Spanish conversations. (Their actual Spanish teacher was so disappointed they left her class because of the enthusiasm they had for the language she came looking for them at the loft. Initially upset that their interest was mostly based on beating each other she recovered quickly and started dating Santana. She was Finn's favorite of Santana's girlfriends because she taught him to make traditional paella and enchiladas.)_

_Rachel's last attempt to broaden her mind with Finn by her side didn't last. She thought it would be best to encapsulate what they both loved (performing and each other, naked) and enrolled them in a strip tease class. She realized her folly during the first lesson though when it became obvious that, just like cooking (and high school) that Finn was way too popular. Plus she had reservations about some of the over confidence in the other participants – watching porn (including girl on girl) was one thing but Rachel was the only person that got to touch Finn. And he didn't get to see other girls without clothes (without the dividing glass of a television screen anyway). She scuttled him out of there hastily (although she kept attending much to his benefit)._

_Finn thought the strip tease class was definitely the most memorable of everything they'd learned together. That was until Lamaze class._

_Pre-empting childbirth with Rachel was most definitely a necessity despite all of the breathing techniques flying out the window when she was hit with intense contraction pain. He was so glad he'd known in advance about the whole process because he literally felt like he'd never recover if it had been a surprise. They'd never been closer than when expecting Ava – and they enjoyed the shared goals of the pregnancy, childbirth and baby class without competing. They'd always known they made a pretty good team but when they worked together, magic happened._

_However, they still made bets over childish things – including the sex of their child and well, the best sex positions to conceive a girl and to divide naming rights to their child. (Ava was a name chosen by Finn. They'd played the Gold Star orgasm game again and this time Finn was the victor!)._


End file.
